Treble Clefs and Trouble Makers
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: When the gang goes on a vacation and Austin and Ally's song "You can come to me" it get's heard by a big time Hawaiian music producer and the manager wants a demo. But when the demo goes missing, an unexpected turn of events, and and Ally loses her memory, they have a big job to do. But if they do find it, will they still get the record deal without an Ally? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this story is about the gang goes on a vacation and Austin and Ally's song "You can come to me" it get's heard by a big time Hawaiian music producer and the manager wants a demo. But when the demo goes missing, the 4 friends have to find it before their chance at a second record deal gets washed away but everyone at East Palms Resort seems innocent but will an unexpected visit from two old characters make it harder for the gang to concentrate? Auslly and Trez. **

Ally's P.O.V.

I put my I-pod and the charger, my drawers were nearly empty. I had my stuff all packed up. Me my boyfriend Austin Moon, my best friend Trish De La Rosa, and her boyfriend (Austin's best friend) Dez are going to Hawaii. Me Trish Austin and Dez have been best friends for as long as we have been born. Since Austin is a pop star and we are all famous and have a record deal with Jimmy Starr, we are headed to Maui, Hawaii for our second moth of the Team Austin Tour. A concert a night and the whole day we get to stay at a 5 star resort! I zipped my suit cases and pulled them down the stairs. "Bye dad I'm headed to Austin's place." I called down to him.

"Mmm bye honey, have fun and be safe." He said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I pulled my suit cases out the door. Trish and Dez pulled up in my drive way.

"Guess who's ready to get her Aloha on?" Said Trish.

"Hey Trish, ready to go?" I asked as Dez put my suit cases in the car.

"Yeah so am I" said Austin from behind. He got out of his parent's car and gave me a big hug.

"AUSTIN" I screamed. I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. "Ya ready!" "Yeah, my mom and dad have the key for Jimmy Star's house and we leave in half an hour."

We all got to the Mansion (I rode with Austin we heard one of his songs and we jammed out.) we got our stuff and boarded the private jet.

On the flight there, Dez kept asking "Are we there yet are we there yet, are we there yet." So Austin shut him up by saying: "Look down." Dez looked down out of his window.

"What, am I looking for?" he asked.

"Hawaii." Replied Austin with a cool smirk on his face.

"All I see is water." said Dez slowly. "Lots and lots of water."

"Yeah so are we there yet are we there yet are we there yet Dez?" said Austin smirking devilishly.

"No, we are not there yet why are you asking Austin can you see Hawaii?"

Trish and I stifled a giggle. We couldn't help it we burst out laughing.

"Oh Dez, there so many reasons why I love you." Said Trish.

I reached up over the seat and pulled out my I-pod. "Austin, I finished our song". I said handing him the I-Pod.

He put in the head phones and listened to my latest master piece

**Summer love hanging in the air  
Hot sand on my feet but I don't care  
It's all I ever wanted  
I hope it never ends**

So good to get away  
All day in the car but that's okay  
'Cause I like like like it like that  
Just chillin' with my friends

'Cause I (I), know (know)  
A summer time vacation song  
And you (you), know (know)  
Wherever we go you'll be singing along  
Like na, na na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na

Road tripping with my friends  
And wherever we go this song never ends and  
Turn up the radio  
Drop the top and drive  
Not gonna get a minute to sleep  
I'll be under the boardwalk moving my feet, yeah  
So come along with me  
Let's have a crazy time

'Cause I (I), know (know)  
A summer time vacation song  
And you (you), know (know)  
Wherever we go you'll be singing along  
Like na, na na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na

It's such a crazy journey  
But I'm not in any hurry  
I'm taking my ti-i-i-i-ime  
It's all I ever wanted  
To not know where we're going  
Enjoying the ride  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause I (I), know (know)  
A summer time vacation song  
And you (you), know (know)  
Wherever we go you'll be singing along  
Like na, na na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na 

The song ended. "Ally, this is great"! Exclaimed Austin. I smiled. Just then we heard a voice.

"_Attention we are arriving in Maui Hawaii please fasten your seatbelts." _

"Oh, we are here" said Trish.

We opened the door and stepped into paradise.

**Okay guys that's the 1st chapter. Read and Review! Hope you liked it! I'll get chapter 2 up ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter two. I am going to include some oc's and I hope you enjoy. **

Normal P.O.V.

We stepped out into paradise. And a flash mob of fans."Hawaii is so pretty! Said Dez over the noise.

"AUSTIN DEZ WE LOVE YOU"! Screamed a group of fan girls."

One of the moms with their little 5 year old girl came up to us as we walked down our red carpet ramp.

"Hi I'm Terra Phillips and this is…" "Tell Austin and Ally your name".

The little girl smiled up to us. "I'm Bailey I'm yow biggest fan." "Can I get a picshow pwease."

_"Aw she is so cute" _thought Trish.

"Sure sweetie c'mere." Said Ally.

Bailey ran and jumped into Austin's arms.

"Say cheese" Said Terra .

"Teese" Said Bailey. Terra snapped the picture.

"Great". Said Terra. "Bye-Bye."

"Bye" we said.

"Austin play us a song." Screamed a girl. So he pulled out his guitar and Ally grabbed her microphone and began to sing.

**Yeah-Eh-Eh  
Whoa-Oh-Oh**

I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide

I'm standing at a crossroad  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know  
There's no turning back  
Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh

It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself, Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down-down, down-down  
Don't look down-down, down-down  
Don't look down-down, down-down  
Don't look down-down, down-down

It'd be so easy, just to run  
It'd be so easy to just give up  
But I'm not that girl who gon' turn my back  
There's no turning back, no turning back

It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself, Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down-down, down-down  
(do-o-o-o-o-o-own!)  
Don't look down-down, down-down

Don't look down-down, down-down  
(don't look down, don't look down)  
Don't look down-down, down-down 

Austin and Ally finished their song and the 4 friends go into a cab.

Trish's P.O.V.

I walked out of the cab only to be bombarded with more fans. I groaned. Dez grabbed my hand and Austin grabbed Ally's. We ran inside of the resort.

"Oh." "My." "Gossshhhhhh"! I said. "It's beautiful."

There was a bright red carpet covering the floor. There were a bunch of florescent lamps shining everywhere. There were pretty white satin couches and recliners and chairs spotting the lobby.

"Oh, Austin," mused Ally. "It's wonderful."

"Let's check out our rooms." Said Dez.

As the boys go tour rooms me and Ally went and said hi to a group of girls. One of them a blonde girl turned around.

"Cassidy"? Asked Ally.

"Shut it Ally you stole Austin away from me and now your gonna-…"

"HEY" said Austin. "No one talks to my girl like than not even… Cassidy"?

"Hey Austin." She said Cassidy casually. "Long time no see." "You've met my boyfriend Trent, right?" She said as guy came up behind us.

"_Trent _your dating _Cassidy_"? I said in disgust to my ex boyfriend.

"Yep I joined her band and we started dating." He said with a smirk. "Hide-n-seek." He said Trent.

We burst into laughter. "ha ha ha ha ha ha – Hide-n-seek, ha ha ha ha what kind of name is that"!

Trent glared. "You remember my pal Dex, right.

A red headed kid stepped out with his arm around a black haired girl with fiery green eyes who looked kind of like Trish but her hair was in a bob and it was short.

"S'up this is Laura- Anne, my girl and Cassidy's little sister.

"She looks like you Trish" mused Austin.

I groaned. Just when it was starting to be a good vacation." I huffed and grabbed the room key from Dez and ran up the stairs(which were gold with a floral carpet on them.)

**Okay r&r and I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY HEY! Here is chapter 3. Hope you guys like it **

Austin's P.O.V.

(In case you were wondering Austin's mom and dad came with them to Maui.)

"Woah, that was strange" I said "I've never seen her just walk off like that"!

"Yeah I'm going to go check on her" said Dez glaring at Trent, Dex, Cassidy, and Laura-Anne. But he stopped and stared at Laura Anne. _She does look a lot like Trish, a little too much like her._ He thought but shook his head and ran up the stairs after our friend." Trish Honey, are you okay"?

"Hahahaha just let her run she deserves it" said Laura-Anne. We just stared at her. "No, momma deserves it leaving us like that and then…" she trailed off when she realized we were all staring at her.

"What are you talking about" hissed Cassidy. "Mom doesn't deserve any of that."

Ally was on the verge of losing it. "O-okay C'mon Ally Cat lets go get ready for tonight's concert" I said pulling her away from Our new enemies.

"We'll be there to see you Austin" Cried Trent.

"Yeah Austin we have back stage passes" Said Laura-Anne.

I just shook my head and me and Ally went upstairs.

We went into Trish and Ally's room where Trish and Dez were. For some reason Trish was sobbing into Dez's arms.

"I can't believe she would trust them after all I did for her" she sobbed.

"Ssshhhh Trish ssshhhh I know I know." Cooed Dez stoking her hair.

Ally and I ran over to our friends. "Trish, what is wrong"? said ally kneeling next to her friend.

"Laura-Anne." She said still sobbing.

Just then Mi-mi and Mike ran in. "Austin we saw Trish come up stairs" cried Mike.

"Yeah is everything okay, because if you were staying in moon's mattress kingdom…" Said Mi-mi.

"MOM" said Austin slightly annoyed "not now".

"Trish what's wrong" asked Ally again.

Trish looked up and sighed "Laura-Anne is my sister Estelle."

Ally's P.O.V.

We stared at her not believing what we just heard.

They looked from Trish to me not knowing what to say until I spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"Trish, h- how could not tell me this" I said feeling hurt. "I thought you trusted me—trusted us but after 15 years of knowing me, your just telling us now?

"We'll just let you two talk this out." Said Austin as they all backed out of the room.

**OOOOHHHHH feel the tension! hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys I know some of you are wondering why Trish and Laura-Anne are related. This is an extra chapter. In this story Trish was adopted. She will explain her back ground history a little better. **

Trish's P.O.V.

I sighed. "You know how I was adopted" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied looking a little hurt by my decision to just now tell her I had a sister when I was adopted.

"Well My birth dad had died in the war and my birth mom was really sick so she took 4 year old me and Estelle to a friend's house to stay. Our birth mom disappeared that night. we were adopted by the mom we live with now but before we could make it official, Estelle disappeared. Mom thinks she was kidnapped, but now I know she is right here in Maui with us. But she hates me." I explained.

Ally looked at me apologetically. "Trish i-i- am so sorry." She said slowly.

"It's okay Ally c'mon we should get you ready for tonight." We walked out of the room.

"Ok, you guys can come back out" said Ally.

Together we walked down stairs.

Ally's P.O.V.

We got to the arena an set up our stuff. Austin could tell I was shaken so to warm up he sang our favorite song he and his brothers and sister wrote it for our anniversary. Austin calls it how he felt when we met.

**I played it safe,  
I kept my foot up on the break,  
I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today.  
Aw girl and then I met you,  
opened my eye to something new,  
you know you set me free like no one else,  
and got me acting a fool.  
Don't you know you changed my life,  
girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!  
You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!**

You got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!

Midnight dipping in the pool,  
sinking out up on the roof  
you're unpredictable and girl thats what...  
That's what I love about you.

Don't you know you changed my life,  
girl coz now I'm living and it feels so right yeaaaaah!_**  
**_

**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

you got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!

I... Didn't lose my mind when I fell for you  
And aaaaaaaaI'm gonna love you girl like you never knew... (woah)  
Don't you know you changed my life, girl coz  
now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!

You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!

you got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you! 

I smiled he always makes me smile.

**Okay here ya go for those of you who were confused. bye *****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey every one sorry I took so long to get this chapter up hope you like it. **

Normal P.O.V.

Ally watched as the Coralline Peters South High Auotoriam filled with people. Austin came up behind her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Ya ready"?

Ally smiled "As I'll ever be." The 2 stars walked on stage as Trish and Dez shouted

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK HAWAII!"

"YEAHHHH" Shouted the 9,000 screaming fans.

Ally and Austin got on stage and began to sing their 1st song.

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh****

Sometimes, I get in my own way**  
**I need someone to say**  
**"Hey, what are you thinking?"**  
**Your words, they're always just in time**  
**Just like a perfect rhyme**  
**Like, you're not even trying**  
**Like pieces of a puzzle**  
**Without each other,**  
**We're in trouble, trouble****

Hey, I will always stay**  
**By your side forever**  
**'Cause we're better together**  
**Hey, there's no other way**  
**We'll make it through whatever**  
**'Cause we're better together****

Like the waves need the sand to crash on**  
**Like the sun needs a world to shine on**  
**You're the bright side of every day**  
**Me without you just isn't the same****

Hey, I will always stay (stay)**  
**By your side forever (ever)**  
**'Cause we're better together**  
**Hey, there's no other way**  
**We'll make it through whatever**  
**We're better together****

Uh-huh oh oh, Uh-huh oh oh oh.

Ally's P.O.V.

When the song finished we saw a lady in a pink suit com up to us. We decided to sing a duet for a finale.

******Ally****:  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it**

**Austin****:  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it**

**Austin & Ally****:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

**Ally****:  
You can come to me,  
Yeah. **

The crowd went wild. Trish and Dez came up on stage and we sang our theme song.

**When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder**

**Cause you got my back and I'm not going under You're my point, your my guard, you're the perfect chord****And I see our names together on every billboard****  
****We're headed for the top, we got it on lock We'll make 'em say hey****And we'll keep rockin' Oh****  
****There's no way I can make it without you****Do it without you****Be here without you****It's no fun when you're doing it solo****With you it's like whoa****Yeah and I know ****  
****I own this dream****Cause I got you with me****  
****There's no way I can make it without you****Do it without you****Be here without you! **

We finished the song and shouted "GOOD NIGHT MAUI"!

After the show, the lady in the pink suit came up to us. "Austin and Allison Moon"?

We blushed. "Oh w- we aren't married."

"Sorry How'd you like to be Hawaii's next big stars.?" She asked.

"That'd be great!" Exclaimed Trish.

"I liked your song, give me a call me and we'll set up a time for a demo."

She walked away.

Dez and Austin hand shook. "What up?!"

**Hope you enjoyed it peace. **


	6. Chapter 6

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: If you havent reread the new chapter 5 then please do so ****NOW!**

Austin's P.O.V.

"I can't believe they want a demo of our song" I exclaimed looking at the card.

K-star records

**Kalania Peters **

**Music Producer **

**Hawaii, Maui **

**875-987-6482 **

"I know right this is huge" exclaimed Ally. 2 record labels in 2 years, this could be your big break sweetie." She smiled at me and left for her bedroom.

That night I had the WEIRDEST dream ever!

You know the dream with the peanut vendor, the Viking and my grandmother are chasing me but in this dream they were all dragons and were about to eat Ally (Princess Allison) alive but they had tied me (prince Austin) so I couldn't save her. But then Trish the Gloria version of a damsel in distress she took the dragons by surprise and said "Scales, you best stay away from my sister" and stabbed the dragons. Then I rescued Princess Allison with the kiss of life. I woke up and I was making out with my pillow. Eww.

That morning, Ally, Trish, Dez, and me met up for breakfast. But during a pretty AWESOME room service breakfast of pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, and for Ally an omelet, a service maid brought up 4 gift baskets.

Mine: A travel sized pancake griddle, a gift card for the Maui City Music Store, and a gift card to The International House of Pancakes.

Ally's: A jar of pickles, a patch of makeup a $50 gift card to Sea Star Spa in Silver Waters Plaza, and a pass to The International House of Pickles.

Trish's: A jar of bath salts, a patch of makeup, and a $50 gift card to The Sea Star Spa. And a ticket to the Melody Moon(Austin's Cousin) Fashion Show.

Dez's: A Hi-def camera for scuba photos, a book of pranks, and a ticket to the Joke Museum.

And there was a card that said

**Dear Gang, I hope you take me up on my offer. Here is a little welcome to Hawaii gift for the 4 of you see you on Monday (4 days.)**

**Aloha, **

**Kalania Peters. **

"AHHHHH PICKLES PICKLES PICKLES" screamed Ally scrambling to open the jar.

She popped a mini pickle into her mouth and we all cracked up laughing. We made plans to record the demo today then split up for a day of recreation. My mom was going to go with me and Ally to the recording studio.

Ally's P.O.V.

I brought my gift basket with me to my room and pulled off my blue spotted nightgown. I showered using that fancy Plumaria shampoo I pulled my hair into a tight fishtail and pulled my red tank topped dress and ate a pickle and got my song book and ate a pickle and got my hat and ate another pickle for good luck.

I saw Cassidy and Trent outside my room. "Hey Ally, where Ya headed?" She asked me.

"To a recording studio with Kalania Peters" I answered reluctantly.

"UGH I would freaking KILL for a chance to please Kalania Peters" exclaimed Cassidy.

I snickered. "hahahaha sucker." And I walked away laughing.

I went with Austin and Mi-mi to the recording studio. We got there and we went into a booth. A man with a name tag that said Howard Palsy turned on the sound machine.

**When you're on your own**  
**Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it**

**Austin****:  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it**

**Austin & Ally****:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

**Ally****:  
You can come to me,  
Yeah **

We finished the song and me and Austin went back to the resort to go swimming. I was sure I had put the demo CD in the 3rd drawer of my dresser under my skirts. I was as sure as pickles are delicious. But when I got back to we got back all of our rooms were ransacked and the demo was gone.

**Here you go, the 6th chapter I will get chapter 7 up soon okay. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY-OH! I'm back sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter 7 I hope you like it. **

Ally's P.O.V.

"Austin it- it's gone." The demo CD it's gone our rooms are a complete mess and here is a note.

**Dear Austin, Patricia, Allyson, and Dex, You know me and I am closer then you think I am a future rising star and I can sing your song better then you can. I have your song and I will perform it for the big Aloha Lu au party for Kalania and she will love it but I know I am a bit harsh so I will leave clues for who I am so you can catch me but I won't make it easy for you **

**Clue#1: Run, run, run as fast as you can but you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man. Chocolate and Gummies are a treat but I am the kind of candy you can't eat Run, run as fast as you can but you won't catch me I'm the gingerbread man. **

**Good Luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **

We just stared at each other. "Who would do this to us" mused Dez.

"A musical crazy person" I replied.

"What kind of candy isn't edible" Exclaimed Trish.

We heard a voice at the door."Maybe I can help." We turned around to see Laura-Anne standing in the doorway. Trish glared at her and brushed past her. "Trish wait I came here to apologies to you I was wrong about mom." "I was wrong about you, all of you." "And I'm really sorry I want to make it up to you Trish." She explained. "Please"?

We turned toward Trish. She turned around and pulled Laura-Anne in to an apology hug.

"Okay and I'm sorry too." She said sobbing. But she smiled at Laura-Anne.

"So like, what happened in here"? She asked.

"A musical disaster somebody stole our demo and is planning to pass it off as their own." Said Dez. "Look." He handed her the note. She scanned over it. "The resort has a bakery shop down stairs gingerbread is a baked good so maybe it's a clue."

The 5 of us hurried down the flights of stairs into the 1st floor. "Chinese Chicken, Coral's candy shop, there it is Burberry's Bakery. We went in and rang the bell for service.

A girl with peppy blue hair came out "*GASP* Austin Moon and Ally Dawson And Trish and Dez and some other person." "I'm Olivia and I am your biggest fan." "So what can I get you"?

"One gingerbr—" I started to say then Olivia cut me off.

"Can you sing me a song, wait no sign my work apron, or wait I've got it pose with me in a picture, no I (hypervenalating) just don't know *huge gasp* and you guys are just so *huge gasp* hugely popular and I am just *huge gasp* so, (she stopped hypervenalating) me." "I don't really have a lot of friends at school and my parents are divorced." "So it would mean a lot to me if we could all hang out sometime."

We all felt really bad for Olivia so I spoke up and said "Sure, Olivia that'd be great." The girl smiled at us. So Olivia closed up shop and we went to the beach. And it wasn't until then that I realized we never got our gingerbread clue.

Austin's P.O.V.

I tossed the ball up and over the net. I watched as Laura-Anne and Ally both dived to catch the ball yelling "I've got it I've got it … I don't got " Said Ally as the ball flew over our heads it landed near a wooden pole with papers on it. we walked over.

"The 2013 Super Sweets Momona**(1)** Beach 5k run this Thursday at noon. " There was a note attached to the signup sheet.

**So your smarter than I thought, but I am not going to enter the Sweet Beach 5k I will be practicing my singing skills. If you stop me you will be sorry. **

**Clue#2: You find me at the zoo I am your number two clue if you'd only count to three you just might (but probably won't) find me **

**Good Luck and may be the odds be ever in your favor. **

**Okay here ya go chapter 7 hope ya like it and oh when you review tell me who you think it is and why thanks for your support bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back with chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. **

Ally's P.O.V.

That night was Austin's 2nd concert so we had to end our hangout with Olivia and Laura-Anne had to end early So we all got into Mike and Mi-mi's car and drove to the Maui Performing Arts Center. We got into our outfits mine was a bright red tank top with a sparkly black short skirt with a matching red belt. I was wearing my patent leather peep toed stilettos that were black and I had my signature neon green microphone all ready. Trish had an outfit just like mine but the colors were reversed. So her skirt was red and so were her shoes. But her shirt and belt were black. We ran onstage and we started to sing.

All: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Ally: I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watching you mo-o-o-ove

Trish: It's automatic, gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom-boom

Girls: When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back  
So come on, let it blow

Dez:Can you feel it?  
Coming down, down, down

Austin: Can you feel it?  
Coming down, down, down

Trish:Move it faster, stronger, harder

Ally: Move it faster, stronger, harder

All:Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?

Austin: You're so electric, I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide

Dez:The way my heart is jumping for you, beating double the ti-i-i-ime

Boys:When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back  
So come on, let it blow_  
_

All:Can you feel it?  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it?  
Coming down, down, down

Ally:Move it faster, stronger, harder

Trish:Move it faster, stronger, harder

All:Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?

Girls:Hey, hey  
Put your hands up and get it rocking

Boys:Hey, hey  
Show the whole world we're never stopping

All:Hey, hey  
Put your hands up  
We're lighting up the sky tonight, tonight

Trish and Dez: When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back  
So come on, let it blow

Austin and Ally: Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up

Dez and Trish: Can you feel it?  
Turn it up, up, up

All: Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?

We finished the song and we sang songs and told stories and jokes until it came to the final song. We decided Trish could sing it. But she didn't sing a song I wrote. When she started to sing, I remembered that Olivia had been feeling so down on herself today.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you' Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, ah, ah, ah, As you shoot across the sky-i-i-I  
Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, ah, ah, ah, You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe

You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon moon!

As we finished this concert, I could have sworn somebody was following us back to the resort. The resort people had fixed our rooms and as I lay out my clothes for tomorrow, I saw the silhouette of what looked like a 15, 16 year old person outside my window. I gasped as the person pushed through the glass and entered my room.

Austin's P.O.V.

Just as I had slipped into my 3rd pancake dream that of this week I heard Ally's shrill scream. I bound out of bed and ran to her room. Lying on the floor was an unconscious Ally with a note on top of her.

**YOU FOOLS! By singing to Olivia, you have boosted herself esteem and foiled my plan. Lucky for me I have a plan B. But good luck stopping it when of your members of Team Austin is DEAD! **

We dialed 911 and turns out Ally wasn't dead but unconscious. We went to see her in the hospital.

"Hey Ally-cat how are you?" I asked.

She just looked at us like were all crazy but then she smiled at us."Not to be impolite, but who is Ally-cat and who are you"?

**Amnesia! Bet you didn't see THAT coming R&R and Tell me who you think hit Ally. Remember Cassidy is 21 years old. And why would the person need Olivia as a part of his/her plan? Have fun solving the mystery! **


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everybody, I am back. I had school and Hip-hop dance class so I haven't had any time to write. **

Austin's P.O.V.

"What, A-Ally, you don't remember me, or Trish, or Dez"? I cried I watched as Ally's confused smile lingered.

"I'm sorry, um sir but I really don't remember any of you." "All I remember is that I my name is Allyson Dawson and I am 18 years old. I have a singing career but I'm sorry but that is all I can remember."

Trish looked at her "Ally, you don't remember me even." She asked looking in tears.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I really don't know who any of you are." Said Ally.

"Well, I am Austin your special friend, This is Dez, Trish's boyfriend. I explained.

"Well, hi it's nice to meet you."

Laura-Anne came in and said "I called Ally's mom and friends and they are on their way."

The doctor came in. "Aloha I'm Dr. Kelly McCorbine and you are ally's friends I presume"?

"Yeah I'm Austin, and this Trish, Dez, and Laura Anne." I explained.

"I see." "Well, Ally has a case of amnesia and –"

I couldn't take it anymore. "YEAH WE KNOW LADY IT IS HARD ENOUGH THAT MY OWN **GIRLFRIREND **DOSN"T REMEMBER ME YA DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!" I screamed at her. I looked around the room. They were all staring at me. "Sorry, I - I'll just leave." I walked into the hallway. I sat in the little black chairs.

2 uneventful days later

**Still Austin's P.O.V. **

Ally's mom and dad, Dallas and Elliot, Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland, Rocky, Riker, and Kira Starr were al here. So Rydel and Kira and Trish were all in with Ally, talking I went in to say hi. Ally looked amazing! The girls had curled her hair and painted her nails. Rydel and the others wanted to do a concert for the sick kids there. When we got to the older kids we sang songs that they would know. We sang break down the walls.

**Woah! Yeah!**

Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this

Yeah, if you never take a shock  
You're never gonna win  
So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls  
Whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls  
B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change  
You can fight it inside  
Think don't have the strength that it takes  
Oh and truth

You can twist and resist it  
Or finally look it straight in the face  
'Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win  
So find a way somehow

To break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

Go on and watch them tumble down  
Feel all the doubt  
Just crumble now  
And let the light come pouring in

Just break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
C'mon and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls. 

And we sang Better Together.

**Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh**

Sometimes I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey! What are you thinking?"  
Your words, their always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying (Ooh)

Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)  
'Cause we're better together

Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh

Remind me when I'm losing touch  
When I'm a little much  
Pull me back to reality

You, keep my feet on the ground  
Cuz when you're not around  
I feel like I am floating  
Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other we're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)  
'Cause we're better together

(Oh) Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
(Oh) Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
(Oh) You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh)

It's not the same  
Better, we're better  
Oh Oh Oh  
We're better together

Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)  
By your side forever (Ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)  
By your side forever (Ever)  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever  
We're better together

Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh. 

Finally we got to Ally. The visiting hours were ending soon so I sang the acoustic with my guitar.

**I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.**

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time_**  
**__**{ From: .net }**_**  
You and I can even right the end**

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl 

I finished ally's song and we had to leave. But Dallas wanted to say hi to Ally 1st. I hated Dallas. He had cheated on my Ally with a Dum-blonde girl named Chelsie.

Dallas's P.O.V.

"Hey, what is your name" asked Ally.

"Hi I'm Dallas, and I'm your boyfriend."

"I thought Austin was my boyfriend" she asked.

"Nope, you are just friends" I know I am a jerk but Austin doesn't deserve her. I pulled her into a deep kiss and then left.

**Okay there ya go! Hope ya enjoy and R&R.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, what's up! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, my parents said me and my brother are only allowed to do fan fiction on the weekends now; so sorry about that Anywho, here is the 10th chapter and to celebrate chapter 10 IMPORTANT: I will feature 3 OC's in the next chapter! The 1st 3 people to get it right win! All you have to do is ANSWER THIS RIDDLE. Than read the bottom of the page to submit your OC:**

_It's true I bring serenity,  
And hang around the stars  
But yet I live in misery;  
You'll find me behind bars  
With thieves and villains I consort  
In prison I'll be found  
But I would never go to court,  
Unless there's more than one around. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or this riddle.

Austin's P.O.V.

It was Saturday Night and me, Dez ,Dallas, and Elliot had decided to take a boys night out. We picked up Ryland, Rocky, Ratliff, Riker, and went to the Bowling Alley. I opened the door and the cool air of the club blew in my face. The pins reset as I finished my 5th strike. I left to go to go to the bathroom. Dallas came in a minute later. He was on the phone.

"Hey babe," he said. "Yeah, how ya feeling"?

I could barely hear a voice on the other end. It sounded like Ally! But she was my girlfriend, not his! And wait, since when did Dallas have a girlfriend!

I heard the voice on the other end it sounded like she said: yeah thanks for clearing up the whole whose dating who thing."

"No problem baby, so see you in about a half –hour?"

"Yeah bye Dallas." Said the voice.

"Bye Ally" he said and hung up the phone.

"ALLY is your girlfriend"? I growled.

"Yep, after her amnesia, she didn't know who to date so she choose me fair and square." He laughed slyly.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. "You lying little… little, ugh I promised Ally I couldn't cuss"!

Dallas merely snickered and held up a roll of duck tape and said."Sorry Austin you've been replaced." Dallas laughed but I dropped him hard crashing to the ground. He ran out of the bathroom. I ran after him and saw that the girls had already gotten there. Ally was in Dallas's arms and they were kissing. Intensely. When they pulled away, they were gasping for air.

Dallas smirked at me. That was it. I pried Ally off of Dallas and slugged him across the mouth. Ally screamed at me" Austin stop it stop it you're hurting him"! Rydel was appalled at her little brother, it wasn't Ally's Fault that Dallas was dating her. Besides Ally did love Dallas 1st until she was cheated on by Fiona. But Fiona wasn't here so there was nobody to cheat on Ally with!

She tried alongside Ally to pull me off of Dallas. But Ratliff pulled her back. "Baby, don't, you'll get really hurt." "Just let them fight it out." Ally was like a sister to Rydel. So Rydel ignored her boyfriend and along with Trish, and Laura-Anne attempted to get me off of Ally's boyfriend. When they succeeded, Dallas had a bloody lip and a few minor scratches, but he was mostly fine. I had a bloody lip and Dallas had knocked a tooth out. Ally ran to Dallas and Dez ran to me.

"DAllAS" cried Ally "Dallas are you okay please tell me your okay"? She screamed.

"Yeah baby I'm fine" he moaned. "I'll just be in a lot of pain for a while."

I snorted.

Ally's P.O.V.

I whirled around to face Austin. my eyes blazing with anger. "YOU IDIOT"! "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM"! I slapped Austin hard in the face.

"You screwed yourself" Austin yelled at me. "For falling for that brown haired FREAK." I ran out of the Bowling Alley. I sat on a wooden bench and cried. That bleach-blonde idiot could have killed Dallas! I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Dallas. He sat down next to me and I laid my head on his lap. He started t sing.

When the crowd wants more  
I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back  
And I'm not going under

You're my point  
You're my guard  
You're the perfect chord  
And I see our names together on every billboard

We're headed for the top  
We got 'em on lock  
We'll make 'em say "Hey!"  
'Cause there's no stopping us  
When we hit the same but different  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rocking!

There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I, own this dream  
Cause I've got you with me  
There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you

You got the skills  
And I'm bringing the fire,  
You're the fuel to my rocket  
And it's taking us higher

Yeah we got my flow  
And we're blowin' it UP  
All our fans are gonna scream!  
'Cause they can't get enough

We're headed for the top  
We got 'em on lock  
We'll make 'em say "Hey!"  
'Cause there's no stopping us  
When we hit the same but different  
Were never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rockin', oh!

There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I, own this dream  
'Cause I've got you with me  
There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you

(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
I keep on rockin' with you  
(Oh! Oh! Oh!)  
And there's no stoppin us  
(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
I keep on rockin' with you  
Ke-keep on rockin'  
I, will keep on rockin!

There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I, own this dream  
'Cause I've got you with me  
There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you!

Waaoh  
Be here without you  
Waaoohoh  
Be here without you - out you - out you  
Be here without you - out you - out you!

"Dallas" I asked.

"Yeah, baby what's up"?

"I want to learn music". I said. "I want to be able t sing like you can. I can remember how to play piano, but Trish says I used to be able to play, flute, clarinet, guitar, oboe, and harp and viola." I don't even know what those instruments are"!

Dallas gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Ally-Cat, We'll get you back into shape in no time."

"I love you Dallas." I said.

I love you too." He replied.

**Okay guys, here is the format if you want to enter the contest. (example) **

**Answer: (no hints)**

**Character's name: Emily **

**Age: 18 **

**Instrument: Piano **

**Style: Glasses, Black strapless shirt, with black leggings. And a pink ruffled short-skirt, and pink peep toe stilettos. **

**Personality: Unique and energetic, kind and caring. Loves cupcakes. Spends most of her time reading and playing piano. **

**Okay guys happy reading! Good luck and be the odds be ever in your favor! **


	11. Chapter 11

**ATTENTION: If you like this story then tell me so! I feel like nobody likes this story. If I don't have 3 oc's by next week, I'll take it down and start a new story. Now Remember:**

_It's true I bring serenity,  
And hang around the stars  
But yet I live in misery;  
You'll find me behind bars  
With thieves and villains I consort  
In prison I'll be found  
But I would never go to court,  
Unless there's more than one around. _

**Okay guys, here is my example**

**Answer: (no hints)**

**Character's name: Emily **

**Age: 18 **

**Instrument: Piano **

**Style: Glasses, Black strapless shirt, with black leggings. And a pink ruffled short-skirt, and pink peep toe stilettos. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey-O! It's me. Thanks for your reviews of support and encouragement. And now the moment you have all been waiting for: THE ANWSER TO THIS RIDDLE! **

**The Answer is… The Letter S. **

_It's true I bring Serenity,  
And hang around the Stars  
But yet I live in miSery;  
You'll find me behind barS  
With thieveS and villainS I conSort  
In priSon I'll be found  
But I would never go to court,  
Unless there's more than one around. _

Anyway, the winner is KIBOY! And since he is the only one who answered I am using his OC. And I'll add 1 other. Correletta (Corey). To find more about this character read Kiboy's How to Live With The Sevilles. Its an amazing story! Anyway, here is chapter 12.

Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or any songs performed in this chapter.

Ally's P.O.V.

It was a few days after Austin attacked Dallas and we were all friends and we were looking for a music teacher or 2. I was going to learn guitar and singing. We asked around but nobody had any ideas. Then we heard a street performer duet and started to listen. It was a girl and a boy around our age. He had a white T-shirt on and dark blue jeans and had a black jacket around his waist. He had a pair of cool black sunglasses up on his head and he was playing a guitar. Even Austin couldn't play as good as that!

The girl had her black hair up in a stylish curled pony tail. She was wearing pale red platforms that were covered in a cupcake-print patent leather. And was singing. She had an amazing voice, she was wearing a bright blue sundress and had cupcake earrings. As they finished the song we put $10.00 in his guitar case.

"We'll make it thirty if you can give my friend music and voice lessons" said Trish.

The 2 beamed. "Deal." Said the boy. "I'm Ki, and this is my girlfriend Corey."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Ally and this is Dallas, Austin, Dez, Trish, Olivia, and Laura-Anne." I said to Ki and Corey, pointing to my friends in turn.

"Nice to meet you" said Ki.

"So what instruments are you wanting to learn to play" Asked Corey.

"Guitar and voice" I replied.

"Do you have any experience"? Asked Ki.

"A little but I got amnesia a few weeks ago and haven't gotten to catch up on everything yet." I explained.

"That is so sad, what happened" exclaimed Ki.

"I was attacked." I said "The police still haven't found the criminals yet." "And it is the same person who is trying to steal our song." I said.

"Oh, yeah we heard that story on the news." Said Ki.

"Wanna help us find the criminal"? Asked Olivia.

"Sure, I love mysteries said Ki", smiling.

"Okay, we can start your lessons and start putting together clues on Thursday"? Said Ki.

"Deal." Said Corey, "Anyone for haukalima"?

"What"? We all asked.

"Haukalima" said Ki. "Its Hawaiian ice cream." He explained.

"Oh, sure that'd be great!" Said Laura-Anne.

We walked to a fancy parlor and got ice-cream.

I scanned the flavors."Pineapple, fresh berry, chocolate and macadamia nuts, watermelon, fruity mint swirl, coconut sundae, wait a moment, I exclaimed, as istoped in front of a tub of ice-cream. FRUITY MINT SWRIL" ?! "Dallas, Austin look just like in Miami"!

We finished our ice-creams and went back to the hotel only after swapping numbers with my new teachers. We decided to go swimming when we got back, but when we got into our rooms, we saw that all of our clothes, and swimwear, and unmentionables were slashed. There was another note: **THIS WILL BE YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP- The Candy Man. **We called the police and they said that they had some leads but would get back to us when they know for sure.

"So to start your first lesson, we are going to start with the basic do-re-mi scale." Said Corey.

"Do re mi fa so la ti do" I sang. After a few more exercises I sang like a pro. Then Ki gave me my lessons.

I had brought my new pink guitar that was signed by Taylor Swift. (It was a gift from Austin) Ki positioned my hands and showed me how to strum. It started raining. I waited for Dallas to come and get me, the rain settled and it was a thick fog. Suddenly a black Cadillac drove through the fog. It parked in Ki and Corey's drive way. A man walked up to the door.

"Can I help you" asked Ki.

"I'm here for Ally." He said. He was holding something behind his back.

"Um, Pardon me sir but I don't know you." I said. The man walked into the house.

"I know." He closed the door behind him. He brought his hand out from behind him. In it was a knife. The 3 of us gasped and he cornered me in the kitchen. I grabbed a steak knife and growled "Who are you and what do you want" Corey and Ki were in each other's arms but they had been tied up in another corner of the kitchen. I aimed the steak knife but before I could strike there was a flash of light and everything went black.

**Okay, here is chapter 12. Hope you like it. One more round of applause for Kiboy and don't forget to check out How to Live With the Seviles. See ya next weekend, biiiii.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY-O everybody I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a whole, I was in Colorado for a few says for Summer vacation. But I'm back now so let the writing begin! **

Austin's P.O.V. 

It was all over the news. Gone. Ally Dawson. Gone. The police have no leads except for what Ki and Corry have told them. A tall man in a black catolac. Ally. My Ally, gone. Gone, to who knows where and with some stranger guy. My little Princess was kidnapped by this Candy Man. Ki and Corry were over in our room and we were piecing together clues.

"Corry, what did the man's voice sound like" Trish asked her.

Corry was in tears. "I-i- I don't know _sob _I was to scared to pay attention and _sob sniffle sob _ and now Ally is gone and _sob sob sob _it's all my fault." She cried. Ki kissed Corry gently on the forehead.

"Corry sweetheart, it's not your fault." He said soothingly. Corry just cried hysterically into Ki's shoulder. Dez had been sitting quietly and I hadn't noticed he was there until now, (Which was VERY un-Dez like)

"Hey, what if there Is a clue hidden in each of the secret messages" he said startling us all.

"Dez that is brilliant" exclaimed Trish. She pulled out a box .

** Austin, Patricia, Allyson, and Dex, You know me and I am closer then you think I am a future rising star and I can sing your song better then you can. I have your song and I will perform it for the big Aloha Lu au party for Kalania and she will love it but I know I am a bit harsh so I will leave clues for who I am so you can catch me but I won't make it easy for you **

**Clue#1: Run, run, run as fast as you can but you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man. Chocolate and Gummies are a treat but I am the kind of candy you can't eat Run, run as fast as you can but you won't catch me I'm the gingerbread man. **

**Good Luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **

** your smarter than I thought, but I am not going to enter the Sweet Beach 5k I will be practicing my singing skills. If you stop me you will be sorry. **

**Clue#2: You find me at the zoo I am your number two clue if you'd only count to three you just might (but probably won't) find me **

**Good Luck and may be the odds be ever in your favor. **

** FOOLS! By singing to Olivia, you have boosted herself esteem and foiled my plan. Lucky for me I have a plan B. But good luck stopping it when of your members of Team Austin is DEAD! **

** WILL BE YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP- The Candy Man. **

"Okay, so we know that he needs Olivia to be shy for some reason." Just then man in a black suit and ski mask came in dragging a human sized bag with him.

"Hello gang, remember me"? Said a voice.

:nope" I replied. "Do you know us" I asked.

"Well then Dez, I guess this is a victory for ME. A my cake my cake victory."

We all gasped. "Chuck" said Dez.

"Hahaha hello Dez, Austin, people I don't know, trishy-poo".

"Aw stuff it chuck" spat Trish. "Where I s Ally" . "Why are you doing all of this" she demanded.

Chuck just laughed and said "I didn't do it alone, OLIVIA" he called. And in walked Olivia, smirking a devilish smirk.

"Yes brother" she asked.

We all stared in disbelief and shock. Olivia was the sister of Chuck. Then I realized, she hadn't been shy at all. It was all part of a plan. We had been set up.

**Okay, so here ya go. And the last chapter and remember to read and review on "How to live with the Sevilles." Thanks, bye. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, this the last chapter and it's been fun writing. I am going to be writing a story with KiBoy, and one with R5Aussly. Just to let you guys know. Anyway here it is. **

Austin's P.O.V.

"Yes, I'm Chuck's sister" get over it. said Olivia.

"But, Olivia, we trusted you how could you do this to us" said Trish. "And I'm NOT kidding Chuck where is Ally".

"It wasn't really that hard" said Olivia. "Secretly taking over your career." "It was quite fun actually" she said.

I couldn't believe this! Just 3 days ago Olivia was a sweet shy little fangirl, now she is an evil little demon! There was something in her hands. The demo. I lunged foreword. Olivia whipped out a gun and held it up to the bag.

"Make one more move and she dies" growled Olivia.

We all stopped stiff. Ally. Ally was in that bag? Well that's dehumanizing. "What do you want Olivia "I asked.

"Permission". She said simply. "All I want is your permission".

"For what" I said suspiciously.

"To use your song and make it mine". She said.

"Why you scheming little" started laura-Anne. But she couldn't finish her sentence because the doors suddenly came slamming down to reveal Mrs. Moon, Mr. Moon, and a handful cops. We smiled and I ran towards the bag. But Chuck threw the bag against the wall and we heard a loud muffled scream.

"ALLY" we screamed. We ran towards the bag and Ally's head popped out.

"Austin Trish" She cried. "Ew why is Dallas here"? She said.

We all laughed at Dallas's face when she said that. "Yep everything is back to normal" I said.

"NO NO NO I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU INNOCENT!" screamed Olivia hysterically as the police dragged her and chuck out of the resort.

"Austin, what did you mean when you said everything is back to normal." asked Ally.

"Well, when you were attacked, you hit your head and got amnesia. "Dallas convinced you that you were his girlfriend."

"EW" said Ally."

"I know" I said "Then through a series of events too elaborate to go into right now, you hit your head and got your memory back."

"Oh" said Ally.

"Yeah" I said "Now let's go get ready, we have a lu au to rock" I said booping her nose.

That night

Ally's P.O.V.

"And now for our first act of entertainment, we have Austin Moon and Ally Dawson"! Announced Kalania.

Me and Austin walked on stage and the music started to play. **Ally****:  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it**

**Austin****:  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it**

**Austin & Ally****:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

**Ally****:  
You can come to me,  
Yeah. **

The End.


End file.
